Interactive TV networks provide a multitude of services including broadcast programming and video-on-demand. These networks reach out to users in various environments including single family residences, multi-dwelling apartments and commercial facilities. The types of service and the ability to provide those services are often dependent on the particular environment of the potential users.
Personal medical devices and fitness equipment with built-in sensors and wireless chips are getting more popular each day. A variety of these devices are in the market performing different functions. Most of these devices can hold measurement data from hours to a few days and storage and processing of such data is typically cumbersome.